


Minacce natalizie

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zingareschi sentimenti [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, quarrel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Doubledrabble su Zoro e Sanji.Questa fanfction partecipa alla Xmas Countdown Challenge 2019 organizzata dal forum FairyPiece – Fanfiction & Images.Prompt: 20 dicembre: A NATALE SIAMO TUTTI BUONI- "Continua così e quella sciarpa avrà presto un altro uso!"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Zingareschi sentimenti [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032128
Kudos: 4





	1. Minacce natalizie

Minacce natalizie

"Continua così e quella sciarpa avrà presto un altro uso!" gridò Sanji.

La neve candida cadeva intorno a loro, inumidendogli i capelli biondi.

Aveva un occhio coperto da un ampio ciuffo.

“Cos’hai intenzione di fare, sopracciglio a ricciolo?” ringhiò Zoro. Si abbassò per evitare un calcio di Sanji. Quest’ultimo indossava un ampio cappotto imbottito e, nonostante guanti e cappello di lana, aveva il fiato che si condensava davanti al suo viso.

Sanji fu costretto a saltare all’indietro, per evitare un fendente dello spadaccino. La sua sigaretta venne tagliata a metà e fu costretto a sputarla.

“Ti ci voglio strozzare, marimo!” sbraitò, minacciandolo con una sciarpa di lana.

Alle loro spalle il mare, oltre il bordo della nave, era nero-grigio. Rifletteva un cielo plumbeo solcato da delle pesanti nuvole grigie.

Zoro ghignò. “Voglio vederti provare”. Si sporse in avanti, fissando lo sfidante negli occhi. La sua voce era calda, seducente, ma derisoria.

Sanji gli avvolse la sciarpa intorno al collo, era di un blu scuro intenso, come il resto dei suoi indumenti di lana. La sua giacca, invece, era giallo canarino.

“Maledetto” sibilò il cuoco.

Zoro lo baciò, Sanji s’irrigidì, per la sorpresa. Chiuse gli occhi, perdendo la presa sulla sciarpa e ricambiò.

[201].


	2. L’uso improprio di una sciarpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla: Corsa delle 48 Ore di Torre di Carta.  
> Parole: 227  
> Prompt: 5. “Vorrei fuggire, in questo momento.”

L’uso improprio di una sciarpa

La neve aveva smesso di cadere, ma qualche fiocco candido era rimasto impigliato nei capelli dorati di Sanji.

Zoro gli strinse la sciarpa intorno ai polsi.

“Non avresti dovuto abbassare la guardia, ne ho approfittato” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Sanji si ritrovò immobilizzato alla parete di legno dal corpo massiccio di Zoro e arrossì, distogliendo lo sguardo dell’unico occhio visibile.

Borbottò: “Vorrei fuggire, in questo momento”.

Zoro rise.

“So che non è vero” soffiò con voce calda.

Sanji ringhiò: “Non puoi usare la mia stessa sciarpa contro di me”.

Zoro poggiò la fronte contro la sua, ghignando.

“Tu volevi usarla per una cosa banale come cercare di strangolarmi. Ci sono modi più interessanti”.

“Dannato Marimo…” esalò Sanji.

<… Mi fai eccitare da morire! Ti odio per questo. Sai benissimo che mi fai andare il sangue al cervello > pensò, mentre rivoli di sudore scivolavano lungo il suo viso.

Zoro gli accarezzò la guancia con bramosia.

“… Maledetto sopracciglio a ricciolo…” sibilò.

< … Mi distrai dai miei obbiettivi e mi fai impazzire > pensò.

Serrò gli occhi e lo baciò con foga, invadendo la bocca dell’altro con la propria lingua.

Sanji ricambiò il bacio, mugolando.

< No, non vorrei scappare. Come vorrei che tu non ti perdessi mai e tornassi sempre da me.

Voglio esattamente e solo questo, il tuo corpo premuto contro il mio > si disse.


End file.
